Code Name: Rote Wolke 7 Im auftrag gegen Pokito
by Shori-San
Summary: Eine alte FF von mir in der ich die Leiden der Akatsuki bei Pokito beschreibe Just an old, short Naruto FF. It's about Akatsuki and their sorrowful life at Pokito German TV-Channel
1. Kaugummi Bubblegum

Ein Sonnenaufgang wie jeder andere…  
Das große, leuchtende, helle Ding namens Sonne, bequemte sich unerträglich langsam über den Rand der Erdenscheibe und weckte seine Bewohner auf.  
Aber Halt...  
Da waren schon ein paar wach...und machten Fitnesstraining?!  
Hmm…das schauen wir uns doch mal genauer an...  
In einem riesig erscheinenden Gebäude, das schien als währe es direkt unter der Sonne erbaut, schienen harte Zeiten zu herrschen.  
Ein großer Raum, geprägt von Plastik Bäumchen, einem Monitor und der Boden aus Laufband bestehend, spurteten ein paar Jungs auf Höchstgeschwindigkeit.  
Und das...nicht freiwillig.  
,,Ich.....*keuch*...kann gleich...*keuch keuch*...nicht mehr...*keuch* un!!!! *keuch*", würgte ein blonder, junger Mann.  
Er schien völlig am Ende. Seine Wangen glühten, seine Lungen schrieen gepeinigt nach Luft und sein Herz hämmerte wie verrückt.  
Den Rothaarigen neben ihm schien das nicht zu interessieren. Er joggte locker vor sich her und es floss noch nicht mal Schweiß.  
,,Also so schlimm, ist das nun auch wieder nicht...", meinte er.  
Ein plötzlicher Schrei des Blonden ließ den Rothaarigen, der ein wenig vorauseilte, dessen Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen.  
Der Blonde war über ein herausragendes Gummibäumchen gestolpert, und wurde von dem Laufband an die Wand geschleift.  
Ein böses Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Rothaarigen "Na, hat's dich umgehauen Deidara?"  
Deidara fluchte und ein gewisser Hidan freute sich abgöttisch.  
,,Tja, Barbie. Kommt halt davon wenn man die ganze Zeit auf Pinocchios Arsch glotzt!"  
Sasori nickte.  
,,Genau!!!"  
Drei Sekunden verstrichen.  
Dann schien ihm etwas aufzufallen.  
,,Hey!!! Sag das noch mal!!!"  
"Du hast mich schon verstanden!", grinste Hidan weiter.  
Deidara, der daneben stand, einer überreifen Tomate ähnlich, drehte den beiden den Rücken zu und zog sich das Shirt teils über den Kopf.  
Sasori sah zu dem Blonden... jedoch... nicht an dessen Hinterkopf, sondern dessen Knackarsch.  
Der Blauäugige schien nichts mitzukriegen, da er stumm in jener Haltung blieb, und keinen Finger rührte.  
Jedoch entging dies nicht allen Personen...  
Hidan wolle gerade eine Flut von gemeinen Sprüchen loslassen, als ein elektrisches Knacken von der Decke erklang und gleich danach eine genervte Stimme:  
„Hey ihr sollt laufen und nicht quatschen kapiert? Oder wollt ihr etwa zu...KAUGUMMI...."  
Die vier Jungs erstarrten. Kakuzu der bis jetzt noch nichts gesagt hatte wurde bleich und kippte um.  
Der KAUGUMMI...war ein Übername für die von Pokito eingestellte Therapeutin. Sie hatte viele Namen: Mrs. Pinki, das Monster von Pokito oder Schizo-girl, um nur ein paar Namen zu nennen...doch der richtige Name war...  
,,Sakura Haruno, ich glaube sie werden gebraucht...", meinte die nasale Lautsprecherstimme.  
Geschockt weiteten sich die Augen der noch stehenden Anwesenden.  
Kakuzu lief komischfarbener Speichel aus dem Mund, der in der Zwischenzeit auf das Laufband tropfte.  
Erneut ertönte kurz die Lautsprecherstimme "Kakuzu hör auf zu sabbern, und ich wiederhole Sakura Haruno, in Sektor B!"  
Langsam öffneten sich die Automatischen Türen des Pokitograuenhauses, und da stand er.  
Der pinke Wischmopp, Sakura Haruno das Grauen aller Männer…  
„Hallo ihr Süßen, ich hab euch schon vermiihiiist!!!", quietschte das Ding in einer Tonlage die eigentlich nur Fledermäuse beherrschten.  
,,Zeigt keine Angst, Jungs. Das kann sie riechen. Und ja nicht bewegen...", raunte Sasori aus dem Mundwinkel und die anderen taten liebend gern was er sagte.  
Das Grauen watschelte zu dem Typen im weißen Anzug der zuvor durch den Lautsprecher gesprochen hatte und schüttelte ihm die Hand.  
Dann wandte sie sich zu ihren Opfern um.  
Währendessen rannte der Lautsprecherheini zum nächsten Waschbecken und schüttete sich leicht panisch flaschenweise antibakterieller Flüssigkeit über die rechte Hand.  
"Okay meine Süßen was habt ihr den für Problemchen???", zuckersüß klimperte sie mit den Wimpern.  
Und schon kam den Jungs die Kotze in den Hals.  
Das... war einfach... zu widerlich.  
Zu widerlich um es hier zu beschreiben…


	2. Bratt Pit hat immer eine Lösung!

Nach einer Stunde unglaublicher Folter und Qual saßen die Akatsukis in ihrem WG-Zimmer und boten einen jämmerlichen Anblick. Am schlimmsten hatte es jedoch Deidara getroffen.  
Er saß zitternd und murmelnd in der Ecke und der Einzige, den er an sich heran ließ, war Sasori. Dieser hatte sich neben ihn gesetzt und hielt mitleidig seine Hand. Sogar Hidan waren die blöden Sprüche vergangen.  
,,So geht das nicht weiter...", murrte er jetzt.  
,,Schaut euch doch nur mal Deidara an...der wird nur noch ein seelisches Wrack sein, wenn so was noch mal passiert..."  
"Jaaaaa... aber wir können rein gar nichts machen", meldete sich Kisame seufzend zu Wort.  
Nur ein Wimmern seitens Deidara war zu vernehmen.  
Die andren schwiegen.  
Weil es stimmte was er sagte.  
,,Wir können uns das nicht einfach so gefallen lassen!" raunzte eine Stimme vom Sofa. Es war Pein. Er sah außerordentlich finster drein...von seinem Happyday-shirt mal abgesehen.  
,,Wir sind die AKATSUKI!!!!!", Donnerschlag und dramatische Musik.  
,,Lass das Tobi!"  
Tobi schüttelte den Kopf.  
Merkwürdigkeit prägte sein Gesicht, was man jedoch nicht sah, da es von der Spiralmaske verborgen blieb.  
Jedoch, unter dieser ähnelte er Frankenstein... was eindeutig zu sonderbaren Angewohnheiten führte.  
"Tobi!!", bedrohlich langsam erhob Pein sich von dem Sofa.  
Dieser stand aber offenbar wieder einmal so unter Drogen, dass er die nahende Gefahr nicht bemerkte.  
Stattdessen lallte er plötzlich vor sich hin, drehte sich um und begann mit gestörter Hingabe am Programmheft des Pokito zu kauen -  
leider falsch...  
Der Alarm ging los und eine Lautsprecherstimme dröhnte:  
,,Das ist Sachbeschädigung und Beschmutzung von Pokitoheiligtum!!! Bringt diesen Sünder in die Fernsehkabine!!! "  
Tobi lachte irre und zerfetzte das Heftchen in tausende Fetzen, die quer durchs Zimmer flogen.  
Entsetzten prägten die Gesichter der anderen, denn das war ein einfach zu... grauenhafter Anblick.  
Komischer weißer Schaum tropfte unter der Maske des Irren und versaute den Boden.  
"Wann wurde er gegen Tollwut geimpft?!", Kisame sah zu seinem Boss, welcher bloß den Kopfschüttelte.  
Zetsu erbarmte sich schließlich und nagelte den Spinner an den Boden.  
,,Und was jetzt?", fragte Hidan und machte einen Schritt von dem Junkie weg.  
,,Ich mein, wir brauchen einen Plan!", seufzte er.  
Pein nickte.  
,,Ja...da hast du recht...."  
,,Wir rufen Brad Pitt an!! Der weiß immer eine Lösung!", rief Itachi in die nachdenkliche Stille.  
Alle starrten ihn an.  
,,Was denn? Seid ihr erstaunt über meine herausragende Genieheit?"  
Sasori schenkte ihm einen seiner berühmten Stirb-Blicke.  
,,Im Anbetracht dessen, dass Genieheit nicht einmal ein Wort ist...HALT DIE KLAPPE, DU HIRNAMPUTIERTER VOLLFPOSTEN!"  
Hidan sah erstaunt aus der Wäsche.  
,,Sasori kann fluchen?"  
Itachi hatte mittlerweile ein Telefon gezückt und wählte Brad Pitt's Nummer,  
die er per reinem Zufall im Telefonbuch gefunden hat.  
"JA DU VERSAUTER ZYKLOP!!!!!", brüllte der Rothaarige, nun schien er wirklich komplett den Verstand verloren zu haben.  
Hidan rollte bloß noch mit den Augen, war ja nicht sonderlich einfallsreich was der Akasuna von sich gab.  
Na ja, ändern konnte man es ja schlecht.  
Saso verstummte und sah den Jashinisten an.  
,,Na gut...mach du mal´ weiter...ich mag das sowieso nicht..."  
Hidan grinste, ging zu Tobi hin und...tat das was er am besten konnte.  
Itachi schrie jetzt in den Hörer seines Telefons...es war ja auch verdammt laut hier.  
Deidara begann hysterisch zu heulen.  
Auf Peins Schläfe pochte ein hübscher Nerv...da brodelte was.....  
Tobi wurde mittlerweile von Zetsu fast zu einem Pfannkuchen gedrückt und der komische Schaum floss weiter.  
Zetsu seufzte, erbarmte sich Tobi dennoch nicht.  
Wieso auch?  
Er hatte ja schließlich keinen Grund.  
"HEY BRAD!!!! ICH HAB EIN PROLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEM!!!!!", brüllte der Uchiha derzeit in das Telefon.  
Brad Pitt schüttelte den Kopf.  
Wahrscheinlich ein irrer Paprazzi oder so...  
"HALTET ALLE DIE KLAPPE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!", Pein war aufgestanden und brüllte sich die Lunge aus dem Hals, wobei es einem Wunder glich, das seine Lunge nicht heraus fiel  
Es herrschte absolute Stille...na ja...nicht ganz..  
Grille: *zirp, zirp, zirp, zirp*  
Pein drehte sich in Zeitlupe zu ihr um und knurrte dass jeder Rottweiler daneben wie ein Kätzchen klang.  
Die Grille schluckte.  
,Äheheh....sorry......"  
Jetzt war wirklich Ruhe. Sogar Dei hatte vergessen zu heulen. Itachi hatte das Telephon von sich gestreckt und den Mund aufgerissen als hätte jemand den Pause-Knopf gedrückt.  
,,Hello??? Hello???Hear me everyone???Tzzz.....Japanesse Idiots...*peep, peep, peep, peep*  
Sogar das Piepen brachte Pein auf die Palme und er schlug das Telefon aus Itachis Hand.  
Ohne sich zu Bewegen hielt der Uchiha wirklich still.  
Bis eine Fliege in seinen Mund flog…  
,,OH MEIN GOTT!!! IST DAS EKLIG!!! BÄHHHHHHHHHHH", er spuckte sie aus und rannte Hinaus um die antibakterielle Flüssigkeit zu suchen.  
Stille.


	3. Ausschwärmen!

Totenstille...  
Ein Husten.  
Wieder Stille.  
Pein setzte sich und sah in die Runde.  
"Nun, die Herren...wir brauchen einen Plan. Ohne Brad Pitt."  
"JA Mission Immpossible!!!", rief Diedara erfreut.  
Sie starrten ihn an.  
"Nicht???"  
"Nein!!!"  
"Kann es so schwierig sein?"  
"Offenbar....", raunzte Sasori.  
"Ich!!!", rief Kisame. ,,Habe einen Plan!!!"  
"Ach....", meinte Pein...schwer begeistert.  
"Ja! Wir stellen einen Billardtisch in den Garten. Dann wenn niemand guckt, kriechen wir darunter und graben einen Tunnel. Die Erde tragen wir in den Hosentaschen zum Klo und spülen sie dann herunter!"  
Beendet wurde der Vortrag mit einem mehr als breiten Haifischgrinsen...  
Schweigen herrschte.  
Bloß Tobi, der seine Freude unbehindert zeigte, an der Idee des Blauhäutigen und fing schon an auf der Stelle zu hüpfen.  
"Das ist eine gaaanz tolle Idee findet Tobi!"  
Immer noch war das schweigen der anderen zu vernehmen, ehe Pein ein kurzes räuspern von sich gab "Und woher kriegen wie den Billardtisch?"  
Die zuvor stolze Mine des Fisches fiel von seinem Gesicht...  
"Nun äääh......weis nicht", nuschelte er.  
"Ich meine ja", hob Hidan an. ,,...dass wir in der Nacht hier raus sollten...und einfach alles niedermachen was uns in den Weg kommt!"  
Zustimmendes Gemurmel.  
Ermutigt fuhr er fort.  
"Wir sind zu neunt...nun ja zu acht wenn man den nicht rechnet....", beiläufiger Schwenker zu dem sabbernden Etwas namens Tobi.  
Als dieser merkte da er gerade "angesprochen" wurde, winkte er übertrieben.  
"Okay... tun wir es?"  
Alle nickten.  
Außer Tobi der den Boden ansabberte...  
"Wir treffen uns hier....zieht unauffällige Sachen an!!! Gut dann bis heute Abend!"

An demselben Abend, als die Sonne schon längst den Himmel verlassen hatte, schlichen sich die neun, wobei Tobi eher trampelte, zu dem genannten Treffpunkt.  
"Ähm... was... soll das?!", Pein deutete etwas entsetzt auf Deidaras quietsch neongelben Overall.  
"Mein Tarnanzug!", antwortete Deidara fröhlich. Alle anderen trugen Klamotten von schwarz über dunkelblau bis zu millitärfaben…Sasori trug außerdem noch einen Footballhelm...was so normal aussah das schon wieder komisch wirkte.  
"D-dein Tarnanzug...", stellte Pein mit pochender Ader fest.  
"JOP!"  
"Du weisst schon dass das Gelb ist oder?", wenn auch etwas angeekelt, sah er zu dem Blonden.  
Dieser nickte bloß "So halten mich alle für den Postboten, und daher wird mich auch niemand erkennen un!"  
"O...Kay..."  
Niemand widersprach und Sasori rückte seinen Helm zu recht...  
"Los! Ausschwärmen!", flüsterte Pein.  
Und so ging es im Gänsemarsch durch die Gänge der Hölle...nun...bis...  
"HALT!", Pein blieb ruchartig stehen...ein großer Fehler.  
Vor ihnen, eine Sackgasse.  
"Wir sind falsch..."  
Ein kurzes Geräusch hinter ihnen weckte ihre Aufmerksamkeit die auf die Sackgasse gerichtet war.  
Erschrocken quietschte Tobi auf...  
Da stand ein fürchterschrecklicher, grausammörderischer und abartigschrecklicher.....


	4. Freiheit! Freedom!

Da stand ein fürchterschrecklicher, grausammörderischer und abartigschrecklicher.....Pinguin?  
,,Was ist das denn????", hauchte Hidan.  
,,Keine Ahnung...", antwortete Kakuzu.  
,,Dude...", sagte der Pinguin.  
"Tobi weis was das ist!! das ist ein Zebra!"  
Wieder wanderten alle blickten zu ihm "HALT DIE KLAPPE!!!"  
Der Pinguin vor ihnen, schien heimtückisch zu grinsen und ging langsam auf die Truppe zu...  
,,Woooo!! Ist der niedlich!", quietschte Deidara. Sasori schien ganz anderer Meinung. Der zeigt mit ausgestreckten Finger auf das Vieh und zitterte wir irre.  
,,D-d-d-as ist...e-e-e-in...P-p-p-pinguin!!!!!"  
Hidan klopfte ihm gegen den Helm.  
,,Oh wow...wie beängstigend...."  
,,Dude....", raunzte der Pinguin.  
,,I-i-i-hr w-w-w-wisst nicht w-w-w-ozu", weiter kam er nicht.  
So lagen sie nun...  
Der Blonde schoss die Tomatenröte ins Gesicht und Sasori unter ihm bekam schon keine Luft mehr.  
"Aha... also DEIN Sasori?", grinste Hidan breit.  
Der Rest stimmte in das grinsen ein.  
"A-also... un..."  
Weiter kam er nicht.  
Der Pinguin sprang nämlich auf und packte die beiden an den Armen.  
Klick...  
,,Ich seid...dude...festgenommen!!!!!! Ertappt, dude, beim fliehen und zwar unrechtmäßig, dude!!!!!!!!!!"  
Hidan kickte den Vogel erneut gegen die Wand...dort blieb er kleben.  
,,Alles ok?", fragte er Sasori und Deidara die nun nebeneinander saßen.  
,,Ähm...nun ja."  
Dei hob seinen Rechten und Saso seinen linken Arm.  
Eine Handschelle schimmerte im spärlichen Licht.  
"Toll... von einem Pinguin festgenommen..."; murrte Sasori.  
Der Blonde sah ihn schweigend an  
*Ich hab eigentlich kein Problem damit...* dachte er.  
Als hätte Saori seine Gedanken gelesen drehte er den Kopf und beugte sich zu ihm.  
Deidara wurde knallrot.  
*W-Was hat der vor!*  
Sasori war so nahe das Deidara seinen Atem auf der Haut spürte.  
Dann sprach Sasori dir drei Worte aus....  
,,Da klebt was....."  
"Äh... was?", fassungslos starrte Deidara ihn an.  
Dieser zuckte bloß mit den Schultern "ich sagte da klebt was"  
Aus irgendeinem Grund schien das Deidara gar nicht zu passen. Er holte aus und knallte Sasori eine gegen den Footballhelm.  
,,Aua!!!!!! Wofür war dass denn?!?!"  
,,Idiot!", rief Deidara und drehte sich von ihm weg.  
Sasori richtete genervt und erstaunt den Helm zu Recht.  
*So ein Idiot!* murrte der Blondschopf vor sich hin, und beachtete Sasori nicht weiter.  
"Äh...", fragend hob Sasori eine Augenbraue, "Was sollte das gerade eben?"  
Nun ging es im Gänsemarsch weiter... wobei dieser nun mehr als abartig aussah.  
Genervt seufzte Pein und drehte sich zu den beiden um "Macht's gefälligst richtig!"  
Sasori rollte bloß mit den Augen und der blonde sah etwas verzweifelt zu Sasori.  
So erreichten sie nun mehr schlecht als recht ...den Pokito-Ausgang.  
Davor...fünf Typen gebaut wie Schränke und ein zerflederter Pinguin.  
,,Da sind sie, dude!!!!!!!!!"  
Erneutes Schweigen.  
Die Schränke fixierten sie und gingen langsam, dennoch bedrohlich auf die Meute los...  
Der erste der Akas der reagierte war...Tobi?  
,,SCHAUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! DA IST BLUT IM POKITOPROGRAMM!!!!!!!!!"  
Die Typen schauten nach oben.  
Pein begriff.  
,,Laaaaaaaaaaaauft!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
Ausnahmsweise taten die Jungs dass was ihnen gesagt wurde. Sasori schleifte Deidara hinter sich her.  
Immer schneller rannten sie, ehe die Pokito schränke merkten was genau abging.  
"Sie wollen abhauen!!!", schrie der einte und rannte hinten nach.  
Die Akas rannten zu Tür raus, Deidara und Sasori stellten sich links und rechts hin und spannten die Kette.  
Der erste der Verfolger machte mit dem Boden Bekanntschaft und die anderen knallten auf ihn.  
Wild kichernd machten sich die von nun an Schwerverbrecher aus dem Staub....


End file.
